Capítulo Extra - 5859 — Sozinha — POV Jared Howe
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Capítulo extra, que foi escrito pela Tia Steph e que eu inventei uma versão do ponto de vista do Jared


Capítulo Extra - 58/59 — Sozinha — POV Jared Howe

Levantei e fiquei ao lado da minha Mel. Sua respiração estava forte, rápida, intensa. Seus olhos se moviam por baixo das pálpebras, ido e voltando como se estivesse assistindo um filme.

Ela tinha voltado.

A minha Mel tinha voltado. Eu a teria de volta nos meus braços. Meu peito estava sendo comprimido pelas marteladas do meu coração. Minha respiração era quase superficial. Todo o ultimo ano passava diante dos meus olhos a uma velocidade alucinante. Será que era o mesmo que acontecia com ela, com minha Mel?

Eu não saberia o que dizer, mas meus lábios, tomando vida própria, sabiam. Eles murmuravam palavras de amor, suplicas insaciáveis para que ela olhasse-me, para que ela voltasse aos meus braços, onde era o seu lugar.

Em algum momento eu, no futuro, ainda teria que agradecer a Peregrina. Quem diria que justamente a espécie que tirou tudo de mim, seria a mesma que devolveria meu mundo? Ainda por cima, justo Peregrina que foi pisoteada pelos meus sentimentos de ódio me deu tudo o que eu mais queria: minha Mel de volta.

Porque ela não abria os olhos? Porque ela não olhava para mim? Preciso ver seus olhos sem o brilho prata que identificava a personalidade de Peregrina... Uma amiga que nunca sonhei que teria. Uma amiga que me trouxe o meu amor, quando pensei que tudo estava perdido. Peregrina, a alma amiga, que deu paz a essa caverna, que deu paz ao coração daquela criança, Jamie, que eu via como se fosse meu filho.

Mas agora eu queria minha Melanie. Queria ouvir sua voz que sempre era recheada de emoções. Queria escutar suas palavras que era quase sempre uma incógnita... Mel sempre tinha a péssima mania de falar de modo enigmático, tão diferente de Peregrina.

Eu queria tudo isso de volta. Queria sua face intensa e desconfiada. Queria olhar seus olhos sempre maliciosos que esquadrinhavam cada palavra dita, cada movimento realizado, analisavam todos os seus atos, todos os meus atos. Eu queria escutar sua voz levemente petulante, mandona, autoritária. Eu queria seus movimentos intensos, desmedidos, irracionais... Eu queria segurar a minha Mel em meus braços novamente.

Porque ela não abria os olhos? Porque ela não me olhava?

Sua face estava expressiva. Caretas se formavam e se dissipavam em uma velocidade incrível, mas seus olhos continuavam fechados, sem me ver e sem me permitir olha-la. Uma fina camada de suor porejava por sua testa como se tudo fosse extremamente difícil para ela.

O que há de errado?

— Mel, abra os olhos amor. – Supliquei sussurrando perto de seu ouvido.

Ao ouvir minha voz o corpo da minha Mel se tencionou na cama fazendo crepitar o papel descartável que cobria o catre onde ela estava deitada. Suas mãos começaram a abrir e a fechar como se testasse eles. E talvez ela estivesse testando. Então, porque ela não abria os olhos? Porque ela não me permitia olhar para ela.

Continuei minhas suplicas. Rogando em seu ouvido para abrir os olhos, para ela olhar para mim. No meio dos meus sussurros falei o quanto a amava. Foi assim que Peg trouxe a Mandy de volta, não foi? Talvez era necessário mais insensitivo auditivo. Então comecei a relembrar todos os nossos momentos, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Essas recordações sussurradas a fez fechar firmemente seus punhos, era quase doloroso de ver. Suas juntas estavam ficando brancas de tanta força que ela aplicava no aperto. Peguei gentilmente suas mãos e comecei a acaricia-las, fazendo com que suas mãos relaxassem. Porque isso? Era raiva? Alguma coisa estava errada? Ela estava com dor?

— Mel? Mel, eu te amo. Mel volta. Mel, Mel, Mel. – A chamo.

Sua mandíbula se aperta e seus dentes estralam de forma audível. Ela está irritada. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava irritada. Posso ver os músculos tensionados de sua mandíbula. Talvez ela só esteja com dificuldade para abrir os olhos... Mas o que há de errado? Pergunto-me. O que a irritou? Fuço em minha mente motivos que a tenham deixado irritada. Encontro vários. Eu dormi abraçado com Peg... Eu a beijei... Ciúme. Era isso então? Minha Mel tinha se mostrado um leoa ciumenta. Por um breve momento quase me permito rir, mas deixaria isso para depois. Primeiro quero que ela olhe para mim. Quero ter certeza que ela é ela e mais ninguém. Bobo da minha parte, mas a necessidade emocional é quase insana e a insegurança envenena cada pensamento meu.

— Mel, eu te amo, eu te amo. – Falo novamente. Repetindo como um mantra o meu amor, a minha saudade dela. Quem sabe isso desse a certeza a ela que não precisava sentir ciúme.

Mas seus olhos se apertam mais ainda. Sua boca fica numa linha rígida, fina, branca. Ela parece se recusar a abrir os olhos.

— Mel, por favor. Abra os olhos.

Seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos. Quero desfazer a tensão que vejo se acumulando no encontro de suas sobrancelhas. Quero desfazer a tensão que vejo na linha fina de seus lábios e nos músculos de sua mandíbula que travam os dentes de forma audível. Beijo sua testa demoradamente, testando suas reações. Nada. Sua expressão fica ainda mais intensa, mas seus olhos não se abrem para mim. Isso já está me deixando agoniado. E então percebo que lágrimas escorrem pelos cantos externos de seus olhos.

Doc deve ter trabalhado rápido demais. Ele deve ter cometido algum erro. É por isso que ela não me olha, não abre os olhos. E o pior de tudo, seja lá qual erro tenha sido cometido, isso está causando dor nela.

Chamo Doc. Ele precisar fazer algo, conserta para que minha Mel não sofra. Já basta tudo que ela sofreu e o tempo que ficou prisioneira em Peregrina, sou grato a ela, mas no fundo na garganta veio, agora, um resquício de mágoa. Faço força para ignorar isso. Mas não consigo. A demora em ver o olhar de Melanie envenena mais ainda meus pensamentos, transformando minha gratidão em raiva.

— Mel? Doc vêm aqui! Eu acho que esta está sentindo dor!

Será que antes de sair Peregrina machucou minha Mel? A pergunta enche minha mente. A expressão de dor na face dela me dá a certeza que sim. Meu peito começa a inflar de raiva insana. Cogito a hipótese de abrir aquele criotanque a pisar naquela alma, por no ultimo minuto infligir mal a minha Mel.

Doc caminha rapidamente para o nosso lado, mas quando ele finalmente chega os olhos dela se abrem quase ao mesmo tempo em que eu iria pedir o Corta Dor.

Ela me olhou intensamente. Um olhar cheio de significados. Um olhar cheio de raiva. Isso me desarma. Tira a força dos meus músculos. Meu coração perde algumas batidas para voltar a bater de forma mais intensa ainda. O veneno dos meus pensamentos começa a ser drenado do meu sistema. Eu outro veneno começa a tomar espaço: o veneno da paixão desenfreada.

Quero toma-la nos meus braços, a força, e de forma gentil. Antagônico, eu sei, mas conosco dá certo. Quero dominar essa tigresa. Mostrar quem é seu dono. Faze-la entender que não precisa ter ciúme, que não precisa ter raiva. Tudo está certo agora. Tudo voltou aos eixos. Ela está de volta. E tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu estava já me debruçando sobre o catre para abraça-la. Agora sim ela tinha voltado. Pelos seus olhos eu tive a certeza que nada de errado estava com ela. Eu era apenas um tolo acreditando que no ultimo minutos e depois de tantas provas de amor, Peregrina pudesse ter nos feito mal. Me feito mal.

Antes de eu conseguir chegar com meu corpo mais próximo ao seu, mãos me empurraram para longe. As mãos dela. Isso me assustou. Olhei-a em busca de respostas, mas ela estava olhando para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentava no catre.

Ela parecia desnorteado, desesperada, insana. Perguntas vieram a minha cabeça. Mas mal foram detectadas porque a única coisa que eu queria era pega-la para mim e faze-la voltar de vez para onde era seu lugar: ao meu lado.

— Mel? — Pergunto novamente, agarrando o seu pulso direito e o esquerdo ao mesmo tempo.

Quero domina-la, quero beija-la, quero que ela pare com seja lá o que ela está fazendo e que dê a sua atenção a mim. Ou que pelo menos compartilhe comigo o que se passa dentro dela.

— Onde ela está? — Ela pergunta, tentando ficar de pé.

Seu corpo balançou instável. Ela parece tonta. Sua cor perde ainda mais a tonalidade para o branco. Olho-a com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo me preparo para ampará-la. Sua pele em tom de giz me diz que ela vai desmaiar, mas seu olhar intenso me diz que nada vai pará-la seja lá do que for que ela busca. Minhas mãos ainda estão segurando seu pulso. Sinto, no local onde nossas peles se tocam, o fogo me consumir.

Seu olhar cruza o meu por uma fração de segundo pequena demais para meu gosto. Os olhos não declaram mais raiva, e sim ansiedade, medo, inquietação. E novamente a vejo olhar para todos os lados: pisos, catres, Doc, Kyle, paredes, teto. Ela busca alguma coisa com o olhar. Sua cabeça se move em todas as direções. Mas de repente ela congela todos os movimentos. O olhar dela estava focado em um ponto. Sua pele ao meu toque fica subitamente gelada. Vejo todos os músculos do corpo dela se retesando diante de algum perigo que só ela pode identificar.

Porque ela não fala comigo? Porque ela não compartilha comigo os seus problemas? Será que esse ano que ficamos juntos foi o suficiente para por em terra tudo o que construímos até então?

Ela vira lentamente seu corpo em direção ao meu. Seu olhar é acusatório. Isso me pega de guarda baixa. Cogito a hipótese de puxá-la para o porto seguro dos meus braços, mas todos seus traços, sua postura me dizem que isso é um erro.

Ela não fala nada. Sinto como se estivesse no escuro. Porque até então eu sabia reconhecer cada olhar dela. Sabia dizer cada pensamento dela só de ver a postura dela. E agora eu não consigo entender o que a atormenta. A única resposta plausível que me vem à mente é ciúme. Mas até para essa resposta, a atitude dela em nada condiz.

Resolvo esperar. Talvez ela me fale uma ou duas palavras ao estilo enigmático dela de ser. E quem sabe com essas palavras consigo decifrar o que se passa pela mente dela.

Ela em nada fala. A única coisa que sei é que ela me acusa. Ela me acusa com o olhar. Ela me acusa com a postura. Ela me acusa com sua distância. A distância imposta por um catre.

Resolvo quebrar o silencio e perguntar o que se passa. Preciso entender. Preciso resgatar a conexão que tínhamos antes dela ser captura, antes dela ser hospedada por Peregrina.

— Mel, querida, tudo bem?

Ao escutar minha voz parece que ela levou um choque. Sua expressão fica neutra. Uma cara de pôquer que só os Stryder sabem fazer. E isso, mas do que qualquer coisa me transpassa de choque também. Solto os seus pulsos quase que involuntariamente.

Na minha mente vem outra resposta: ela deixou de me amar, estou forçando minha presença a ela.

E junto com essa resposta o ciúme tenta borbulhar pela minha garganta, cruzando as minhas veias. O rosto de Ian lampeja em minha mente como lâmpada de halogênio. Ele tanto fez para conquistar Peregrina que acabou me tirando minha Mel.

Sou tirado do meu devaneio por uma direta de direita. Melanie tinha acabado de me desferir um soco na face. A intensidade é louca, dolorida. Tudo bem que Melanie não pode ser considerada uma mulher frágil. Longe disso. Ela é alta e fora atleta na infância, além da vida difícil ter-lhe dado ainda mais força atlética. Mas o soco me pegou desprevenido em sua intensidade. Foi um soco duro, intenso, com precisão. Foi um soco desferido com a intenção pura de machucar.

Melanie e Peregrina eram realmente diferentes. E era justamente isso que me fazia amar Melanie. Era sua ousadia, seu jeito petulante e mandão.

Insatisfeita com o primeiro soco, Melanie novamente avança em minha direção, desferindo mais uma de direita. Doc assiste tudo como se estivesse congelado no lugar. Nem ele e nem eu estamos entendendo essa reação.

Sinto minha cabeça girar para o lado com a intensidade do soco. Na minha memória, vem agora um breve flash de eu mesmo desferindo esse mesmo tipo de soco em seu corpo, na época habitado por Peregrina. Era então uma vingança?

Eu não sabia, estava chocado demais para ter um raciocínio lógico. E então, suas palavras quebraram a loucura do momento.

— Como você pôde? – Ela grita avançando mais uma vez em minha direção. Não ouse levantar as mãos para me proteger. Se essa tigresa precisa desses socos para extravasar tudo, então eu vou deixa-la extravasar. Mas sua voz ainda está recheada de acusações. Acusações mais fortes do que as acusações do seu olhar e de sua postura. — O que há de errado com você? Como você pode mata-la? — Doc saiu de seu torpor. Ele tenta segurar Melanie por trás, mas ela é uma autentica Stryder e não se deixar abater. Ela cotovela o abdômen magricela de Doc e este arfar pela dor inesperada. — Vocês mataram-na! – Ela grita dando passos para trás. Sua acusação agora é direcionada tanto a mim quanto a Doc.

E então tudo fez sentido na minha cabeça. Ela estava acreditando que Peregrina tinha alcançado êxito em seu intento suicida. Resolvo esclarecer. Meu peito respira aliviado. É só um mal entendido, afinal de contas. Ela não deixou de me amar e nem está presa por nenhum ciúme insano. — Vocês são monstros, monstros!

— Mel – Rogo a ela que pare por apenas um minuto. — Ouça! – Peço com suplica explicita em cada sílaba. O olhar dela alternava entre mim e Doc e algo mais. — Mel, por favor, só...

Ela me interrompe. Sua face agora está desolada. A dor que ela sente não é física, é uma dor emocional. Até consigo entender isso, mas ela precisa me escutar, o que é justamente o que ela não quer. Eu estava sendo amordaçado justamente pela característica que me conquistou: sua passionalidade.

— Como você pôde fazer isso, como? – Ela acusa. Seus olhos derramam lágrimas. E antes que ela faça uma besteira, tiro de suas vistas o facão. Ela está passional demais para deixar um objeto tão afiado perto de seu alcance.

A medida que ela nos acusa murmurando "monstros", e ao ver o objeto metálico fora de seu alcance, ela dá mais passos para trás.

Vejo Kyle se levantando de seu catre. Ela pisca para mim. Um sinal. Ele vai segura-la? Não quero que ele a machuque.

O movimento de Kyle atrai a atenção dela. Ela para congelada e o olha ainda mais assustada. Seus olhos ficam desfocados por um milésimo de segundo e ela se encolhe. Mas ele não estava avançando contra ela. Ele apenas se aproxima, defendendo com o corpo o criotanque que guarda Sunny. Sua postura deixa mais protegido o criotanque do que o corpo de Jodi, mas não paro para pensar no que isso significa.

Tenho que agir rápido. Melanie ainda está insana. Talvez seja o fato de acordar subitamente ou talvez fosse o estresse dos últimos dias, somados a conclusão errônea que ela fez, mas não quero deixa-la machucar ninguém. Sei que ela vai se arrepender depois. E também não quero que ela se machuque machucando alguém. Se for para me estapear eu deixo (essa era nossa brincadeira intima, dominador e submissa, numa excitante dança sexual), mas não permitiria que ela se machucasse.

Sem ela perceber os meus movimentos, pego os braços dela por trás. E os prendo, não de uma forma que a machuque, mas de um modo que a contenha. Minha mente começa a ser invadida por lembranças de noites onde esse mesmo movimento, essa prisão de braços, eram o prelúdio de uma noite de amor. Mas não é o momento para lembranças desse tipo. Não agora, talvez depois.

Vendo que Melanie está dominada e não é mais um risco para o criotanque ou para o corpo de Jodi, a voz de Kyle irrompe a sala. Sua voz sai rouca por causa do sono.

— Melanie – Melanie que antes se debatia em meus braços, se aquieta assim que houve o próprio nome. É como se só agora ela despertasse realmente. — Calma. Peregrina está bem. Ela está ali. – Ele esclarece para ela.

Sinto seu corpo amolecer de encontro ao meu. Mas ela procura pelo ambiente a verdade. E paralisar seu olhar na mesa de Doc onde o criotanque contendo Peregrina está levemente destacado pela distancia dos outros dois criotanques.

E então, desmoronando seu corpo contra o meu, soluços irrompem sua garganta. Ela estava botando para fora seu sofrimento. Acolho-a em meus braços.

Ela se permiti chorar por pouca mais de alguns minutos. Kyle já estava voltando para seu sono, Doc, ainda com olhar assustado, estava relaxando em um catre, mas se mantinha levemente sentado.

E então ela se levantou, segurando minha mão, ela caminhou até a mesa de Doc. Ela ficou uns poucos segundos admirando o criotanque e então o pegou em seus braços como se aquele objeto fosse um frágil bebê, e começou a niná-lo.

— Mel – Falo inseguro, pois não quero corromper esse momento. Ela me olhou pelos cantos dos olhos e então sei que ela me escutou, mas seu corpo não se moveu na minha direção, ela apenas falou:

— Dê-me um minuto – Sua voz saiu rouca pelo choro.

A olhei em silencio, vendo-a ninar o criotanque, meus dedos estão tocando-a brevemente. Tenho medo, no fundo, no fundo, de desencadear outro acesso de raiva. Com Stryder não se mexe, apenas deixa quieto.

— Eu sinto sua falta. — Ela sussurrou para o objeto em seu colo. — Doc acompanha tudo com o olhar. Ela está com a postura relaxada, mas dá para ver em sua expressão que ele está tão ansioso quanto eu. — O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou se virando em nossa direção.

— Vim aqui a tempo.

Sua expressão é confusa. E então ela recorre a Doc por mais explicações.

— Doc? – O jeito como ela pronunciou o nome de Doc era carregado de mágoa, mas mágoa do que ela tinha se dirigido a mim.

E pelo visto Doc percebeu a mágoa embutida na voz dela.

— Eu dei minha palavra, Melanie. Desculpe, eu realmente não conhecia suas intenções. Não sei o quão bem eu fiz como estava envolvido na amizade que mantinha com Peregrina. Mas ela sabia o que isso significa para mim. Eu acho que sei o quanto significava para ela que eu cumprir-se minha promessa. Ela queria morrer aqui.

— Ela estava errada. – Ela murmurou, mas por trás de suas palavras podia-se bem ouvir: "você está errado".

Doc estava envergonhado. E olhando para mim com uma gratidão injustificada ele disse:

— Estou aliviado que Jared me parou. Espero que ela me perdoe.

Ela sorriu brevemente.

— Ela é boa gente, perdoa.

E então finalmente o olhar que eu tanto esperei. O olhar especulativo, avaliativo, malicioso.

— Você entendeu?

Acenei com a cabeça, o coração novamente martelando no peito por ver o olhar que eu estava morto de saudade.

Ela continuou me olhando, esperando mais do que um aceno como resposta.

— Percebi que algo estava acontecendo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ficamos nos olhando de forma intensa, ambos tentando reconquistar a nossa química, a nossa conexão e o nosso entendimento. Eu queria abraça-la, beija-la, ama-la, matar toda a saudade desses anos que passamos separados, desse ano que eu tinha achado que tinha a perdido para sempre. Já ela, eu não fazia ideia do que se passava em sua mente. Ela era um Stryder e como uma, toda vez que ela era varrida por sentimentos intensos e conflitantes, ela se revestia da famosa cara de pôquer dos Stryder.

E então me ocorreu algo que podia ser dito e que quebrasse essa cara de pôquer, me fazendo dar uma olhadela em sua alma e talvez ver uma ou duas coisinhas que se passava por ali.

— Doc queria que as coisas do nosso jeito. – Falei novamente quebrando o silencio, mas não nossa troca de olhar. Doc, um pouco atrás de mim, fez um barulho parecido com o de engasgo. A minha frase tinha alcançado o que eu queria, mas o que eu vi não fez o menor sentido. Ela estava surpresa. Surpresa por eu ter quase degolado Doc? Ou surpresa por eu ter salvado uma alma? Eu não sabia. Novamente me bateu aquele sentimento estranho de talvez ter feito algo errado. Mas olhei nos braços dela e na forma como ela ninava o criotanque e então a certeza voltou forte, criando raízes em minha consciência. Dei um passo em sua direção, quando vi que novamente ela estava vertendo lágrima, domada pela emoção. Dessa vez ela se deixou aconchegar nos meus braços. O meu peito de aqueceu. De repente descubro que um pedaço de mim tinha sido arrancado e agora estava sendo devolvido, e com isso todo desconforto indo embora.

— Obrigado. — Ela sussurrou contra meu ombro.

Mel estava sonolenta agora em meus braços. Seu corpo que ainda segurando o criotanque estava quase se rendendo ao cansaço dos últimos dias e principalmente ao estresse de minutos atrás. Sua respiração era compassada, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava acordada.

Com seria na mente dela assimilar tudo isso? Como é ficar um ano sem o domínio do próprio corpo e depois voltar do nada? Eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando, só sei que de alguma forma o corpo dela estremeceu contra o meu. Talvez nossos pensamentos estivessem na mesma linha de raciocínio. Talvez já estivéssemos resgatando a nossa conexão.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. — Eu disse.

Ela respirou profundamente e em seguida expirou. Sua respiração bateu contra a minha pele enviando um arrepio gostoso por todo o meu corpo. O meu coração batia com felicidade. Eu a tinha de volta aos meus braços. É claro que algumas dúvidas rondavam a minha cabeça. Frutos, claro, do veneno do ciúme. Queria conversar com ela, indagar tudo, mas parte de mim queria apenas apreciar o momento do nosso reencontro. Eu queria apenas sentir o calor dela junto ao meu corpo. Queria somente sentir o cheiro dela.

E então, o corpo dela foi ficando mais flácido contra o meu. Os braços dela foram soltando levemente o criotanque.

— Me ajude aqui, Doc. — Sussurro. Doc vem em minha direção e vendo o criotanque quase caindo dos braços da minha Mel, ele a pega. Inclino-me brevemente e passo o braço embaixo das pernas dela. A aninho em meu colo. Ela está dormindo, linda, maravilhosa. Ela dorme do mesmo jeito que me lembro dela adormecendo nos meus braços. Caminho com ela até o catre e com delicadeza a deixo repousando ali.

Fico contemplando a noite todo seu rosto. Hora ou outra me inclino sobre ela e delicadamente beijo sua testa e seus lábios. No percurso sempre procuro aspirar seu cheiro.

Olho cada traço dela e fico impressionando como a mudança de consciência pode mudar tanto uma pessoa. E sei que eu prefiro essa consciência de agora. Prefiro minha Mel.

A doçura infinita de Peg era rançosa demais ao meu paladar. Prefiro essa consciência astuta, maliciosa, zombeteira, briguenta e tudo mais. Prefiro a minha Mel inteiramente humana com personalidade humana, violenta sim, mas também doce na medida certa.

Aos poucos a noite foi dando espaço ao dia. Os raios solares foram nascendo no tom alaranjado até que já ardia e nos assava ao vapor. Kyle foi o que acordou primeiro. Despertou desorientado.

Levantou-se e caminhou para fora da caverna do Doc, não sem antes beijar brevemente os lábios de Jodi.

— Você não vem? — Kyle sussurra em minha direção. Nego com a cabeça.

— Quero ficar aqui e ver quando ela vai acordar. — Respondo.

Kyle concorda com a cabeça brevemente e antes de ir ele diz:

— Quer que eu trague o café da manhã? — Ele pergunta e ao mesmo tempo Doc resmunga em seu sono.

— Pode ser. — Dou de ombros. Não me importava em comer. Só queria ter a certeza que tudo estava certo entre mim e Melanie. Queria conversar com ela e acertar as coisas. — Vai levar o criotanque consigo? — Pergunta reparando no objeto.

Kyle apenas olhou profundamente para o corpo de Jodi por alguns segundos e então ele estava acenando com a cabeça.

— Não sei. Mas parece crueldade deixar a Sunny ali sozinha. — Ele responde.

— E você vai se higienizar e se alimentar com ela em seu colo? — Indago espantando.

Kyle levanta os ombros brevemente e concorda com a cabeça.

— Ela é uma bela companhia para um ogro como eu. Você não acha? — Ele comentar em tom divertido.

Rimos com aquilo e ele então foi embora.

Eu estava cansado e com sono, mas não queria dar descanso as minhas pálpebras, não enquanto não conversasse com Melanie. Nós mal trocamos palavras ontem a noite e eu sentia falta disso.

Eu não me importei em não ir ao banheiro ou não me lavar. Minhas necessidades fisiológicas não eram nada em comparação a estar do lado da minha Mel quando ela acordasse.

Será que iria acordar tão desorientada quanto ontem a noite? Será que ela acordaria com mágoa de mim? Será que ela me bateria de novo? Sorri com isso. Pelo visto iriamos começar uma nova fase se tudo desse certo. E então eu seria o submisso e ela a dominadora. Quase gargalho com esse pensamento. Mas era um pensamento precipitado. Eu não podia garantir nada disso. Eu ainda a amo loucamente e sempre a amarei. Mas e ela? Ela ainda me ama? Tudo vai ser como antes? Ou será que a presença de Peregrina dominando sua consciência durante esse ultimo ano fez alterações irreversíveis até mesmo para o nosso relacionamento?

Cada questionamento que surgia na minha mente me dava mais ainda vontade de conversar com ela, de senti-la e de tocá-la.

Kyle voltou depois de um tempo, trazendo um pouco de comida e água para mim. Bebi sem apreciar a água e comi sem degustar. Fiz mecanicamente.

Kyle já estava se prostrando ao lado do corpo de Jodi, com o criotanque de Sunny ainda em seus braços. Ele começaria tudo de novo, para quem sabe despertar a consciência dela.

— Porque Jared? — Kyle perguntou a mim antes de começar suas frases incessantes.

— Porque o que? — Indago sem entender.

— Porque Lacey e Melanie e até a Mandy voltaram e minha Jodi ainda não voltou? — Ele fala como se fosse uma criança desprotegida.

O olho por um longo momento e antes de dizer alguma coisa, Kyle volta a murmurar suas suplicas vazias, sem esperar minhas respostas. Eu realmente não sabia o que responder.

O som da voz dele parece ter despertado Mel. Os olhos dela tremulam um pouco e depois se abrem minimamente. Ela vira o seu rosto em direção a voz de Kyle, que está quase chorando por sua Jodi não responder o seu chamado.

— Olhe para mim, Jodi. Por favor, querida? Você precisa abrir os olhos. Você precisa fazer isso por mim, Jodi. Por favor. Por favor. Aperta a minha mão. Alguma coisa.

Não sei o que exatamente, mas a cena do Kyle se debruçando no corpo de Jodi e chorando, assunta ela que senta-se abruptamente no catre o deixando instável. Inclino-me em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que ela busca algo pela sala e então para o seu olhar no criotanque de Peg. Ela solta um suspiro de alívio quando o percebe ao lado do catre dela, mais exatamente do lado oposto ao meu.

— Tudo bem. — Murmuro querendo tranquiliza-la, quando percebo o que realmente a assustou. — Ela está aqui. Não vai a lugar nenhum. — Garanto a ela.

Melanie me olha com um olhar que mescla gratidão e paixão e isso aquece meu peito. Talvez tudo esteja mais certo do que penso. Isso faz um sorriso involuntário brotar nos meus lábios. Sinto a pele do meu rosto repuxar sobre os ossos e os musculos da face.

Melanie devolve meu olhar, analisando meu rosto. Ela estende minimamente a mão e a leva em direção aonde ela me socou na cara. Sem querer abro mais ainda os meus lábios num sorriso gigante.

— Desculpe. E obrigada. Novamente.

E lá está as frases inacabadas. As palavras mal ditas. Sinto que meu sorriso vai rasgar meu rosto, mas não me importo. Tudo está voltando aos eixos.

— Eu amo suas respostas. A maneira como você diz as palavras toma a minha tranquilidade. É quase um desafio. — Falo para provoca-la. Ela odeia quando faço isso, quando aponto que ela mal termina uma frase ou se explica com as palavras.

— Também te amo — Ela diz revirando os olhos diante da minha provocação barata.

Faço uma careta para aquilo. O que eu temia meio que aconteceu. Um pouco da essência dela tinha mudado. Nunca que ela diria que me amava. A certeza do nosso amor ficava só por conta das nossas atitudes, de nossos instintos, de nossos olhares. Puxo-a para meu colo, preciso sentir que mesmo que alguma coisa tenha mudado ela ainda é Melanie, a mulher que eu amo e que me faz feliz. Mas o corpo dela não se aconchega ao meu. Novamente o medo invade meu sistema como veneno percorrendo minha veia e a medida que isso acontece, ela endurece contra mim. Tento afastar todo pensamento venenoso. Tenho que voltar ao nosso relacionamento que sempre fora a base de conversa.

— O quê? — Pergunto. — Eu entendo o que está acontecendo agora. Fale comigo. — Declaro a ela. Ela me olha e não sei o que ela vê em minha face, mas pode ser a intensidade do meu amor por ela e então com um suspiro de rendição ela se abre para mim.

— Não é nada muito complicado — Ela falou entre suspiros. E depois de uma pausa ela acrescentou ao sussurro. — Ian.

Meu estomago caiu em um abismo. Meu mundo rui diante dos meus pés. O veneno do ciúme, da insegurança e da incerteza começou a correr pelas minhas veias. Meu cérebro começou a zunir de tanto que rodou em velocidade máxima. Me forço a relaxar. Ela não precisa saber o que se passa comigo. Tento me convencer que tudo está bem e aos poucos libero os meus braços para que ela possa sair, seguir o caminho dela se é isso que ela quer agora.

Eu não posso condená-la, afinal de contas meus sentimentos também estão confusos. Pelo visto, nós dois vamos ter que aprender muito mais do que nosso relacionamento, vamos ter que redescobrir nosso sentimento. Mas tudo bem. Eu luto por ela. A conquistei uma vez e posso conquista-la outra vez ou quantas vezes forem necessárias. Penso direito nisso e avalio seu rosto ansioso e tenho certeza que nosso amor ainda habita dentro dela, pode até ser que esteja adormecido, mas eu irei acordar esse sentimento, ah, se iria.

— Ele tem de saber. Quanto mais esperar para dizer... — Ela tenta se explicar, mas eu a paro. Tento adiar o encontro deles o máximo que posso.

— Ainda é cedo. Talvez ainda ele não tenha acordado. — O olhar dela me faz mudar o rumo da conversa. Ela quer conversar com ele, então como um homem inseguro que não quer perder nem um minuto me ofereço para ir com ela. — Vamos dar uma olhada.

— Primeiro eu preciso falar com ele sozinho. Eu tenho que explicar. — Ela dispensa minha companhia. Meu estomago cai novamente no abismo. Tento ficar inexpressível, fazer a tão famosa cara de pôquer. Por outro lado fico pensando em Ian, fruto da aceleração máxima que meu cérebro está enfrentando. A reação dele não seria nada bacana. Eu no lugar dele ficaria furioso com quem me tirasse Melanie. E se ele reagisse da mesma forma que eu quando vi Peregrina? E se ele a esmurrasse? Ou se ele tentasse estrangula-la?

— Eu não gosto — Declaro e a tento convencer que precisa de mim. — Ele vai ficar com raiva. Realmente irritado.

— Eu sei. — Ela fala com pesar vendo a verdade no que eu disse.

— Eu estou com você. — A conforto quando vejo seu semblante desmoronar em tristeza. Ela sorri minimamente para mim.

— Tenho certeza de que eu não tenho nada a temer, a Ian fisicamente. Eu o conheço melhor do que isso. Ele só precisa ouvir-me primeiro. — Novamente ela dispensa a minha presença. Mantenho congelado no rosto a cara de pôquer. E aceno a cabeça. A duvida e o ciúme estão queimando dentro da minha veia, mas não posso impor minha presença se ela não me quer perto durante esse momento.

Ela então se inclina sobre mim, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. Os olhos dela me fazem promessas mudas e então ela me beija. O fogo que se espalha pelos meus lábios e aquece meu coração, incinera o veneno do ciúme e da insegurança dando fim momentaneamente a tudo que me desolava. É um beijo apaixonado, indescritível, igual ou mais intenso do que muitos beijos que trocamos antes. Mas cedo demais ela cessa o beijo e beija então o local dolorido onde ela me socou. E se levantando do meu colo ela tenta se afastar rumo a saída. Seguro seu braço, e ela continua indo, por fim a única coisa que seguro é a ponta de seus dedos. Ela ainda me olha mais uma vez. Seu olhar novamente me faz promessas mudas: "Eu te amo" e "confie em mim". E então liberto seus dedos e a vejo ir.

Olho a minha volta e vejo Doc que ainda estava dormindo. Ele também devia estar cansado depois desses últimos dias. Eu pelo menos estava morto. Mas a adrenalina ainda pulsava em minha veia e enquanto essa situação não se resolvesse eu não conseguiria sossegar.

Kyle estava conversando com o corpo de Jodi, mas em seus braços o criotanque ainda estava seguro.

Começo a pensar no que poderia acontecer agora. E não chego a conclusão nenhuma. Os minutos passam e em minha mente penso todos os tipos de reações que Ian possa estar tendo.

Como seria quando ele descobrisse que era Melanie e não Peregrina? Ele iria descobrir no primeiro momento ou Mel teria que dizer a ele? Ele reagiria numa boa ou partiria para a agressão? Melanie saberia se cuidar? Ela bateria nele, isso eu sei. Ela não é de levar desafora para "casa". Mas e depois? Eles se beijariam? Ou apenas conversariam?

Eu estava inquieto, os minutos passaram lentamente para mim. E quando eu já estava cogitando a ideia de ir ao encontro deles, escuto passos perto da caverna de Doc. E logo depois escuta as vozes deles. Mas nem por isso a agitação deixou meu corpo.

— Você não vai se juntar a nós? — Escuto ela perguntando com um tom assustado.

— Eu realmente não me importo com essa parte. Você sabe o que ela precisa. E eu prefiro estar aqui com ela. — E então eles entraram no meu campo de visão.

O rosto de Melanie estava perturbado. E silenciosamente, eu resolvi passar uma mensagem para aquele cara que buscava pelo cômodo o criotanque. E assim, deixei a vista o tanque de Peregrina, como quem diz que aquela era a mulher dele e não a minha. Ian caminhou diretamente ao criotanque, o pegando com tanto cuidado quando Mel tinha. Olhei para minha mulher e vi seu rosto mais perturbado ainda. Seus lábios serrados e seu olhar me mostravam que ela estava se corroendo de ciúme. Era ciúme de Ian? Torcia para que não fosse. Porque se fosse, eu não sabia do que seria capaz.

Ian virou seu rosto em minha direção, mas seus olhos não deixaram o metal do criotanque.

— Obrigado. — Ian falou.

— Sou grato a ela. — Respondi com sinceridade. Meus olhos esquadrinhavam incessantemente o rosto de Melanie em busca de respostas. Ela pelo menos não parecia que tinha sofrido nenhuma contusão. Menos mal.

Ela então caminhou na minha direção e sorriu para mim. O meu sorriso, o sorriso brilhante, malicioso, abrasador. E quando chegou perto de mim, ela passou o braço pela minha cintura. Mas o outro foi em direção ao criotanque, acariciando o metal. Os seus olhos era derretido de amor. E então meu coração se aquietou. Não era por Ian todas as reações, mas pela amiga que ela tinha adquirido: Peregrina.


End file.
